<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by caratgems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483710">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratgems/pseuds/caratgems'>caratgems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stand Proud [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Is Gay, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:22:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caratgems/pseuds/caratgems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Jihoon is still incredibly scared to look at his boyfriend in the eyes.<br/>But one can overcome fears. </p>
<p>[Read Stand Proud first]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu &amp; Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stand Proud [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello there!<br/>So. Some people asked for a part two. Here it is!!<br/>I’m just so in love with Gyuhoon...what a pairing.<br/>This time, I got inspired by another song from Angèle; “Tu me regardes”<br/>I revommend you listen to it while reading &lt;3</p>
<p>hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon woke up with a pounding headache, the sound of The Avenger’s theme song ringing way too loudly through his phone’s speakers. </p>
<p>Letting out a growl of annoyance, he carelessly brought his hand to his bedside table, his face still burried in his pillow. Knocking half of the things which were laying on the tiny piece of furniture, he grabbed his phone and brought it to his face. </p>
<p>Seungkwan was calling. </p>
<p>Eager to just stop the music and avoid anymore vibration pulsating through his skull, Jihoon pressed the green phone icon. </p>
<p>“LEE JIHOON” </p>
<p>the interested jolted the device away from his face and pressed his eyes shut, trying to suppress a groan.</p>
<p>“Hello seungkwan please don’t yell my head hurts.”<br/>
“THIS is really important matter and you HAVE to help me.” </p>
<p>Jihoon hummed and sunk his head back in the soft fabric of his pillowcase. </p>
<p>“I am desperately looking for my socks.”</p>
<p>There was a pause before Jihoon continued.<br/>
“Your what?”<br/>
“My socks Jihoon! My socks! I lost them and I can’t find them anywhere!”<br/>
“How the heck do you lose hecking socks Boo Seungkwan??” </p>
<p>Suddenly, Jihoon felt movement beside him and someone moaned to his left. </p>
<p>The white haired man froze and even though Seungkwan was still going on and on about his white socks size 39 with ruffles on the edge, Jihoon didn’t budge and he certainly didn’t care about what his best friend was spitting dramatic bars about anymore. </p>
<p>Slowly bringing the phone away from his face as silently as possible and mumbling words along the line of “I’ll call you later”, Jihoon ended the call, gently putting the device back on the bedside table.</p>
<p>“You didn’t know I was there, did you?” </p>
<p>The voice was raspy and low and Jihoon recognised it right away. </p>
<p>“I didn’t...remember.” He responded, too scared to turn around and face the man laying beside him.</p>
<p>“Yeah...we ended up being pretty shitfaced...” </p>
<p>Mingyu stretched, his oh so long arms hitting the bedhead with a loud thud, half masked by the sonorous yawn he let out as his whole body tensed up.</p>
<p>“Your bed is too small.” He said, turning towards Jihoon who’s face was still hiding in the bedsheets, turned the opposite direction. </p>
<p>“Or you’re too tall.” He managed to let out almost inaudibly. </p>
<p>Jihoon was still unable to move, His body feeling cold against the warmth of the sheets beside him. </p>
<p>In a flash of panic, Jihoon realised he was half naked, the fabric of his boxer being the only shield he had left.</p>
<p>“Are you going to look at me or...” Mingyu said, his voice cracking slightly. </p>
<p>Mentally encouraging himself, Jihoon laid on his back, still avoiding Mingyu’s gaze. </p>
<p>“I can’t believe you’re unable to look at me considering the fact you spent the whole night staring into my soul Lee Jihoon” The taller man giggled out. </p>
<p>Moving closer, Mingyu hummed, pressing his face against Jihoon’s exposed shoulder, sending shivers down his spine. Mingyu’s skin against his felt so warm it made it hard to concentrate. He stayed there for some time, his nose grazing his arm. </p>
<p>It felt nice.</p>
<p>really nice.</p>
<p>Jihoon closed his eyes, letting the feeling surround him in it’s warm embrace. </p>
<p>“Jihoon...” Mingyu whined, breaking the silence. “Look at me...please”<br/>
And so Jihoon obeyed, almost too quickly for his own liking, and their eyes met. </p>
<p>Still snuggling close to Jihoon, Mingyu side-eyed him, a bright smile forming on his lips. And Jihoon felt his cheeks start to burn. </p>
<p>“You look so cute with your bed head.” </p>
<p>Jihoon huffed, turning his face away to stare at the ceiling of his bedroom instead, trying to suppress the slowly sizzling excitement rising in his chest. </p>
<p>Mingyu yawned once more, his breath caressing Jihoon’s skin agreeably, and moved closer. </p>
<p>Jihoon closed his eyes again, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend’s muscular body against his a little too much.</p>
<p>“boyfriend” he thought to himself, His mind still hesitant each time the word popped in his head. </p>
<p>Jihoon had never thought about liking men until he met Seungkwan.<br/>
His best friend of five years was basically a gay guru and he had introduced Jihoon to a whole new world.<br/>
To a whole bunch of new possibilities. And when Mingyu’s path crossed his in the cold winter, something lit up in him. </p>
<p>Of course he tried to suppress it at first. </p>
<p>Because as much as he supported his best friend and his sexuality, he wasn’t really okay with the possibility he might eventually be a tiny bit attracted to another man in more than a friendly way. </p>
<p>But again, having Boo Seungkwan as your best friend was something. And the dramatic boy crushed Jihoon’s worries away, pushing him to reject his fears and to try things out. </p>
<p>Which he did after summoning all the courage left in his body to confess his feelings to Mingyu who had been more than delighted about it. </p>
<p>And now Kim Mingyu was laying in his bed after a long night of drinking and hours being locked to each other’s lips. </p>
<p>And Jihoon felt...good. </p>
<p>Mingyu hummed again, bringing his right hand to rest on top of Jihoon’s half exposed chest.<br/>
The tingling sensation startled him a little.</p>
<p>“Mingyu.” </p>
<p>“yeah?”</p>
<p>There was a silence, heavy, weirdly pressuring, before Jihoon spoke again.</p>
<p>“I want to be able to like you.”</p>
<p>Mingyu slowly shifted position, his eyes fixated on his boyfriend’s face.</p>
<p>“What do you mean”</p>
<p>“I want to be able to like you without people staring.”</p>
<p>Jihoon wouldn’t dare to look at Mingyu.<br/>
But his gaze felt like it was starting to break his skin apart.<br/>
It was unsettling. </p>
<p>Appealing. </p>
<p>Like his eyes were screaming for Jihoon to just look at him.</p>
<p>“No one is staring Jihoon. We are all alone in this room.”</p>
<p>“I know, I just...I’m scared.” </p>
<p>Mingyu hummed calmly and brought his hand to Jihoon’s cheek, forcing him to look back at him. </p>
<p>“I wish you would just look at me the way you did last night.” </p>
<p>The hazel eyes of the tall man looked like honey under the dazzling light coming through the room’s windows and Jihoon swore to himself. </p>
<p>Mingyu was beautiful. </p>
<p>So warm. </p>
<p>His flawless skin seemed even tanner, contrasting with the immaculate white of Jihoon’s bedsheets. </p>
<p>“I wish you weren’t scared.” He continued, his thumb rubbing Jihoon’s cheek in a gentle motion. </p>
<p>The delicate displaying of affection made Jihoon feel all fuzzy inside. </p>
<p>It was ridiculous how Mingyu’s simple being could calm him down and make his worries disappear almost as soon as they had settled in. </p>
<p>“I too, want to like you. But i’ll only be able to if you trust me.” </p>
<p>Of course he was right </p>
<p>“Are you willing to trust me?” He asked with sparkles dancing in his eyes.</p>
<p>Jihoon took a deep breath and turned his whole body to face Mingyu.</p>
<p>“I trust you.” </p>
<p>And so without a word, Mingyu’s lips landed on his in a soft kiss, their breath hot against one another. </p>
<p>After they broke apart, the luscious feeling of Mingyu’s smooth mouth lingering on his, Jihoon brought their forehead together and whispered. </p>
<p>“I want you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’d like to thank @smoll_jane for proofreading this and supporting me through the struggle of the dreadful but passionating process of writing.<br/>love you loads &lt;3</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>